Robert O'vian
Robert O'vian is a puffle who lives under the ground of Club Penguin. He is the beta tester in one of Abel's buildings. He also is learning to drive a puffle car. He ends up failing each time. He also has a crush on Mandy von Injoface. Background Robert was born very intelligent. He and a crab were good friends until that crab turned evil. Then Robert decided to study for tests in school and make test tubes. He was also nice to everyone and made friends with a yellow penguin, named Trickster456. He respects Mwa Mwa Penguins and Darktan's Army and tries to be friends with them. This does show that he is a Goody Two-Shoes. He respects good penguins too and loves Fish. If something bad happens he cries or becomes mean for once. He's the beta tester for his bosses's company and seems to treat the place he works at as the most amazing place in Antarctica. He also is in Ninja training with his friend Mandy. Robert also is very good at cooking. He makes meals for Abel as well as inviting him to dinner. He also admires a cyan penguin named Pengui55. Pengui had always hated him. This was mainly because Robert accidently destroyed an igloo that Pengui spent his entire life making. He also admires two superheroes named Snowman Dame & Lichen Lad. He also has a driving teacher named Mrs. Blow. He also hates Decapod. He is very good at Card Jitsu but often loses ot Mandy, Flywish, or Trickster. Involvement He loves cleaning and cooking and being nice to everyone. He cleans anything he sees. He is also afraid of dirt. He is also a janitor in one of Abel's factories and does a very good job cleaning. Best Friends *Abel von Injoface *Trickster456 *Pengui55 *Flywish *Mandy *Gruff *Director Zenny Enemies *Decapod *Jenni- He actually hates Jenni? Relationship with O'vians Of course, Robert loves his family but his family hates him. This sometimes upsets Robert but his parents and some cousins are the only ones who actually loved him. Trivia *He is a Goody Two-Shoes *Despite being smart, he is very naiive and lacks common sense. *He works for Abel von Injoface and loves his job. *His laugh is "Tee hee hee hee hoo hoo hoo hoo" *He sings songs about his work. *Everyone calls him a kid because he acts like one. *His neighbor Pengui55 calls him a nerd. *Yes, he is a parody of Spongebob Squarepants *He is terrified of Flying Dutchopper because Dutchhopper tried to eat him. *Mandy is one of his best friends. He also has a crush on her but she doesn't really notice him. *He also works for Mabel X as one of her assistants in their army along with Winston and Matthew. *He has an X-antibody. *Mandy and Flywish are currently training him to be a Ninja. *He often goes around kissing other penguins which grosses them out, or pleases them, it really depends. *He treats his cleaning supplies if they were alive. *Like Disco Puffle and Dustin, he has freckles. *Many Penguins make him do tricks and he actually does them. *Unsuprisingly, Corai wants to adopts him. *He suprisingly is friends with Flywish, unlike Mandy. :*He thinks Mandy has a crush on Flywish. She never hits Flywish in front of Robert. *He gets along horribly with Dustin. *He often gets the wrong idea in some situations. *He is terrified of WishFlyX. See also *Club Penguin *Abel von Injoface *O'vian Family Category:Parodies Category:Characters Category:Goody Two-Shoes Category:Puffles Category:Robert O'vian